


Two-Dollar Blend

by beekeepercain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bickering, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: "Sam trying to explain his sexuality to Dean (is it okay to ask for ace!sam?)"</p><p>There's a limit to anyone's patience, and living this cramped with one's brother surely is testing it for both Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Dollar Blend

* * *

 

“Dude, you  _need_  to get laid.”

“Why’s that your concern, exactly?”

“I’m stuck with you, that’s why. Stuck with your stuck-upness and your whining. You know what helps with that, Sam? Sex. Sex helps with that.”

The motel room smelled odd, like damp dust drying under the afternoon sun. Sam pushed his hair back and shook his head, done with the conversation; he reached out for the cup sitting in front of him, still steaming against the brightness seeping in through the unwashed window. A fly was strutting around it, sucking at the table, trying to find something to eat. It struggled as it passed the side of the laptop, its small but sturdy shape caught in the blow of the fan blasting out warm air with a low whirring sound.

“We could go out tonight, get you a girl, get you someone sweet and kind, the way you like ‘em - you could go over her place, sleep in a  _real_  bed for a change.”

“Just drop it, Dean.”

“I don’t get why you’re so against it.”

“I’m not against it.”

“Sure as hell looks like it to me.”

The coffee tasted strong. The blend was good, much better than what Sam was used to especially as of late, and he rounded his tongue around it and tasted it with his eyes closed, trying to block out the sounds from around him. The fly flew off, he felt the air move as it passed his face.  
“Your obsession with my sex life is getting kind of creepy, Dean.”

“It’s because you don’t  _have_  one and that’s unhealthy for a guy. I’m just trying to help.”

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should  _go_ for a guy, see if that fits you better.”

Sam breathed out through his nose, feeling the pained expression on his face, happy that Dean couldn’t see his reflection - it was too bright for anything to show in it. Then he turned around, aimed a stare at the older and drew a breath through his gritted teeth.  
“I don’t want a guy. I don’t want sex. I’m fine the way I am - I’m happy this way. I’m good not having sex. I’m  _not_ you, Dean. I don’t care about it. I don’t want it. I don’t want a girl or a guy and I don’t want a one night stand and I’m tired of getting my gut punched every time I so much as lay a finger on someone, so I’m not going to go in for something that I don’t even want just because you think I should.”

“How can you  _not_  want sex?”

“I just don’t. Period.”

“A period would explain it, but I don’t think that’s what’s wrong with you.”

Another angry sip downed the scream that Sam wanted to throw in for his next argument. His heart was racing from annoyance and he felt the blush over his cheeks, the rising anger in his guts and the despair at lacking the words to convince Dean to just drop the subject and never bring it up again.

“There’s  _nothing_  wrong with me, Dean. It’s just that I don’t care, I don’t want it, and you need to mind your own business, alright? If you have a problem with my attitude, then tell me like an adult and stop projecting your heat on me.”

“I do have a problem with your attitude, but you knew that already since we’ve done nothing but fight for the past forever. Which is exactly why I’m trying to find a solution here, Sam, I’m -”

“Oh, so I’m the problem.”

“That’s not what I’m -”

“It’s pretty damn clear that that’s what you’re saying.”  
The silence was strained, uncomfortable, but Sam felt a spark of delight for it. He finished his coffee and stood up to grab another one.  
“The coffee’s good.”

“Yeah. For a two dollar blend, it is.”

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m getting on your nerves. You’re getting on my nerves too. But you’re not getting it, Dean, so just - just let me try to explain it to you, okay? It’s got nothing to do with sex, because I…”  
The dark liquid swirled in the cup when Sam poured in the last of the single-serving milks he’d hoarded for weeks. It seemed that either his caffeine intake had increased drastically over the past few days, or Dean had started sharing in on his resources. The older usually drank his coffee black, but Sam wouldn’t put it past him.  
“… I don’t need it the way you need it. I just… don’t really like it, is all. I don’t meet people and feel like I want to have sex with them, it’s just not something that  _happens_. And sure, sometimes I do end up with someone - you know that, it’s like a ballgame victory for you every time, but it’s not something that I’m interested in or get a craving for or - or whatever it is that drives you in bed with people. There’s nothing _wrong_  with sex, and I don’t have any - any issue with it, but what I really need, what I really need right now is  _one_  evening when we don’t fight constantly and just get some peace of mind. That’s everything I need, so after I finish this cup, I’m going to go out for a walk.”

“You’d honestly take a  _walk_  rather than get laid?”

A crooked smile crossed Sam’s lips as he shrugged.  
“Amongst other things, yeah. I mean, it’s pretty much anything I’d rather be doing. I wouldn’t mind having someone - like really  _having_  someone - but sex won’t give me what I need and I can just as well get that from some other relationship, hell, I could be perfectly alright with just you shutting up and watching a movie with me tonight. I’m just not the same as you are, and I  _don’t need_  to get laid, and I hate it when you tell me that I do because I  _don’t_  and you just need to trust me on this, alright? I know what I need.”

“So basically you just want me to shut up.”

“Basically I just want you to shut up and believe me.”

“Okay. A movie night it is, then.”


End file.
